Baby You Will Last Forever
by kyuminwine
Summary: no summary YEWOOK GS, typos everywhere & everytime hehe, out of EYD, dll. DLDR!


**Baby You Will Last Forever**

**Cast : Kim Jongwoon as Yesung, Kim Ryeowook as himself, Lee Donghae as Kim Donghae  
**

**Warning : GS, typos, out of EYD, dsb.**

**HAPPY READING! ^0^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim dingin segera berakhir. Cuaca musim semi yang hangat pun mulai menyapa kota Seoul. Namja itu dengan satu gerakan langsung membawa gitar kesayangannya. Tak lupa ia mengunci flat-nya yang kecil itu sebelum meninggalkannya hingga malam datang.

Namja itu bersiul sembari berjalan menuju tempatnya mengais rejeki. Meskipun hanya musisi jalanan, namun suara merdunya mampu menarik perhatian orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat. Saat melewati sebuah gereja kecil, namja itu berhenti sebentar lalu mulai memanjatkan berbagai doa. Berharap hari ini ia bisa mengundang lebih banyak orang lagi meski hanya untuk melihatnya bernyanyi.

Tak sampai 20 menit namja itu sampai di tempat tujuannya. Namja itu mengeluarkan gitar kesayangannya lalu menaruh tempat gitar itu di depannya- siapa tahu ada orang yang ikhlas memberinya sedikit rejeki.

Namja itu menghela napasnya sekilas sebelum ia memetik gitarnya. Petikan gitar dan suara ballad namja itu menyatu menjadi sebuah melodi yang sangat indah. Membuat beberapa orang yang kebetulan lewat di depan namja itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk hanya sekedar melewati namja itu.

"Oppa, kau hebat!" teriak salah satu gadis SMP yang ada di lingkaran penonton. Namja itu hanya tersenyum hangat menanggapi teriakan yeoja itu.

Di sisi yang berlawanan, seorang yeoja membuka jendela kamarnya. Ia menatap musisi jalanan itu. Yeoja itu tidak melakukan apapun selain menatap musisi itu. Ya, sudah lebih dari 3 bulan yeoja itu hanya menatap musisi jalanan itu. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin keluar dari kamarnya hanya untuk ikut dalam kerumunan penonton yang sudah tercipta sejak tadi.

**Namja POV**

Fiuhh…

Lelah sekali menyanyi selama hampir 3 jam. Meskipun begitu aku tetap senang karena semakin banyak orang yang menontonku. Itu artinya semakin banyak orang yang tahu akan bakatku. Dan itu artinya semoga saja ada produser yang tertarik untuk menawariku rekaman.

Hah… Sepertinya aku mulai berkhayal lagi. Yah, memang seperti inilah aku. Namaku Kim Jongwoon atau biasa dipanggil Yesung. Aku hidup sebatang kara. Orang tuaku sudah meninggal 4 tahun lalu dan satu-satunya dongsaeng-ku juga sudah menyusul orang tuaku sejak 1 tahun yang lalu.

Aku kembali meneguk air mineral yang baru saja kubeli. GOTCHA! Yeoja itu kembali hanya menatapku, eoh?

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Yesung baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia sudah berkemas, siap untuk kembali ke flat-nya. Namja itu melihat ke kamar yeoja yang sering memperhatikannya. Yesung sedikit heran ketika melihat yeoja itu masih memperhatikannya.

Yesung melambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan pada yeoja itu untuk turun. Tapi yeoja itu tidak menanggapinya, ia hanya menutup jendela kamarnya lalu masuk kembali ke kamarnya. Karena penasaran, Yesung pun memberanikan diri untuk mendekat ke rumah yeoja itu. Yesung menekan bel rumah mewah itu beberapa kali.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya seorang wanita lewat intercom yang terpasang.

"Aku… Aku Yesung…" jawab Yesung.

"Yesung nugu?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Teman Ryeowook…" jawab Yesung.

"Oh, ne…"

Cklek.

Gerbang itu terbuka. Yesung pun masuk ke halaman rumah itu dengan sedikit keraguan. Ia terus menyusuri halaman rumah itu sampai pintu depan rumah itu.

"Ah, Yesung-ssi… Silahkan masuk…" kata wanita yang membukakan pintu itu. Yesung hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti wanita itu masuk.

"Sudah lama sekali teman-teman nona Ryeowook tidak kemari…" kata wanita itu lagi.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Yesung.

"Ne… Sejak ada seorang teman nona Ryeowook yang meninggal dan beberapa temannya menyalahkan Ryeowook atas kejadian itu…"

"Mwo?"

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Ah, ani… Aku tahu hal itu… Aku hanya tidak habis pikir dengan teman-temannya…" jawab Yesung.

Wanita itu hanya mengangguk-angguk. Lalu mereka sampai di sebuah kamar.

"Nona… Ada tamu untuk anda…" kata wanita itu.

"Ah, ahjumma.. Apa tidak apa-apa aku masuk ke kamar Ryeowook?" tanya Yesung.

"Ne… Kau teman nona Ryeowook bukan? Aku yakin kau tidak bermaksud jahat… Masuklah…" kata wanita itu lalu mempersilakan Yesung masuk.

BLAM

Ahjumma itu menutup pintu kamar Ryeowook, sedangkan Yesung masih berdiri di ambang pintu dengan bingung. Setelah keraguannya yang cukup lama akhirnya Yesung pun beranjak ke sebuah ruangan yang berisi ranjang Ryeowook. Ya, kamar Ryeowook memang terdiri dari 2 ruangan.

Yesung sampai di perbatasan kamar belajar dengan kamar tidur Ryeowook. Yesung mengerjap sekali ketika dilihatnya seorang yeoja tengah terlelap. Yesung pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kamar itu.

Namun namja itu merubah pikirannya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik dan mendapati yeoja itu hanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Yesung dengan ragu menghampiri yeoja itu.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Yesung saat sudah berada di tepi ranjang yeoja itu.

"Ani…" jawab yeoja itu lemah.

"Jinjja?" tanya Yesung memastikan. Yeoja itu hanya mengangguk.

"Wajahmu pucat …" kata Yesung tapi tidak ada tanggapan dari yeoja itu.

"Sepertinya kau butuh banyak istirahat… Istirahatlah, Ryeowook-ah…" kata Yesung. Tapi yeoja itu tetap tidak menanggapi perkataan Yesung.

.

.

.

Rutinitas Yesung terus berjalan dan Ryeowook pun selalu hanya memperhatikan Yesung melalui kamarny, seakan menjadi rutinitasnya. Dan seperti menjadi rutinitasnya pula, setiap selesai mencari sedikit rejeki, Yesung selalu mengunjungi Ryeowook.

"Oh, Yesung-ssi…" kata ahjumma yang selalu menemani Ryeowook di rumahnya.

"Ne…" balas Yesung.

"Masuklah..." kata ahjumma itu lagi sambil mempersilakan Yesung masuk ke rumah Ryeowook.

"Ahjumma, apa appa dan eomma Ryeowook masih sibuk dengan bisnis mereka?" tanya Yesung.

"Ah, n-ne… Sudah 3 bulan tuan dan nyonya berada di Amerika…" jawab ahjumma itu. Yesung hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Nona, ada Yesung-ssi…" kata ahjumma itu.

"Yesung-ssi, silahkan masuk…" lanjut ahjumma itu setelah keluar dari kamar Ryeowook. Yesung hanya mengangguk lalu masuk ke kamar Ryeowook.

Yesung langsung menuju ranjang Ryeowook tempat yeoja itu terbaring. Yesung duduk di tepi ranjang yeoja itu.

"Ryeowook-ah…" panggil Yesung karena namja itu tahu Ryeowook tidak tidur.

"Jawab aku, aku tahu kau belum tidur…" kata Yesung lagi. Ryeowook pun membuka matanya.

"Ryeowook-ah…" panggil Yesung lagi.

"Untuk apa oppa datang kemari?" tanya Ryeowook tanpa menatap Yesung.

"Kenapa kau hanya memperhatikanku? Kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Ani…"

"Wae?"

"Kau tahu benar apa alasannya…"

Yesung hanya menghela napasnya berat.

"Mianhae…" kata Yesung.

"Bahkan aku tidak pantas meminta maaf…" balas Ryeowook.

"Wookie…"

"Oppa, aku ingin istirahat… Pulanglah, hati-hati di jalan…" kata Ryeowook lalu menutup matanya.

"Wookie…" panggil Yesung tapi tidak ada tanggapan dari yeoja itu. Yesung menghela napasnya lalu meninggalkan kamar itu.

.

.

.

"Oh, Yesung-ssi kau sudah datang?"

"Ne, ahjumma…"

Ahjumma itu hanya tersenyum hangat lalu membawa Yesung ke ruang keluarga Kim.

"Ah, ahjumma, bisa tolong hangatkan bubur ini?" tanya Yesung sambil menyerahkan satu box bubur yang baru dibelinya.

"Ah, ne… Yesung-ssi naik saja ke kamar nona Ryeowook…" kata ahjumma itu sambil menerima box bubur itu.

"Ah, tidak… Aku akan menunggu ahjumma menghangatkan bubur itu lalu membawanya untuk Ryeowook…"

"Oh, baiklah…"

Yesung pun tersenyum saat ahjumma itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya sebelum pergi ke dapur. Yesung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang keluarga Kim. Namja itu mengedarkan pandangannya hingga sebuah foto di atas sebuah piano klasik mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Yesung duduk di depan piano itu. Namja itu hanya mengamati foto itu sambil tersenyum getir. Rasanya sudah lama tidak melihat Ryeowook tertawa senang seperti yang dilihatnya di foto sekarang ini. Ada 4 orang di dalam foto itu. Ryeowook, kedua temannya, dan seorang namja yang tak lain adalah Kim Donghae- dongsaeng Yesung.

"Yesung-ssi…"

"Oh, ne ahjumma…" jawab Yesung sedikit terkejut.

"Ini buburnya sudah kuhangatkan…"

"Ah, ne… Gomawo ahjumma…"

"Ne… Saya permisi…"

Yesung hanya mengangguk lalu membiarkan ahjumma itu menyelesaikan tugasnya. Yesung menghela napasnya sekilas lalu mulai beranjak menuju kamar Ryeowook.

CKLEK

Yesung masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Namja itu mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok yeoja yang seperti menjadi tanggung jawabnya saat ini.

"Wookie…" panggil Yesung pelan.

Namja itu mulai masuk ke kamar tidur yeoja itu. Yesung sedikit terkejut ketika tidak mendapati Ryeowook di ranjangnya.

"Wookie…" panggil Yesung lebih keras lagi.

"Ya! Kim Ryeowook, kau dimana?" kata Yesung setengah berteriak.

CKLEK

Yesung menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Ryeowook yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Yesung pun bernapas lega dan segera menghampiri Ryeowook.

"Wookie…" kata Yesung sambil hendak memeluk Ryeowook. Tapi tanpa diduga Ryeowook menepis kedua lengan Yesung.

"Wae?" tanya Yesung. Ryeowook tidak menanggapinya dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Yeoja itu merebahkan dirinya disana. Yesung pun mengikuti Ryeowook dan menarik sebuah kursi ke samping ranjang Ryeowook.

"Wookie… Gwaenchana? Kau pucat sekali…" kata Yesung. Ryeowook tetap tidak menanggapinya, ia hanya memejamkan matanya. Seperti enggan melihat namja yang berada di kamarnya sekarang.

"Wookie… Apa kau sakit?" tanya Yesung sambil menempelkan tangannya di dahi Ryeowook. Lagi-lagi Ryeowook menepis tangan Yesung lalu segera mendudukkan dirinya.

"Apa oppa tidak punya kegiatan lain?" tanya Ryewook.

"Ani… Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?"

Ryeowook bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Lebih baik oppa pulang…" kata Ryeowook sambil membuka pintu kamarnya. Yesung mendekat ke arah Ryeowook lalu menepis tangan Ryeowook yang memegang knop pintu kamarnya.

BLAM

Yesung langsung menutup pintu kamar itu.

"Wae? Kau masih marah padaku? Kau tidak mau memaafkanku?" tanya Yesung sambil memegang kedua bahu Ryeowook.

"Bukankah oppa yang membenciku?" balas Ryeowook. Suaranya mulai bergetar menahan isakan.

"Wookie… Mianhae…"

"Untuk apa oppa meminta maaf?" tanya Ryeowook dengan isak tangis yang sudah tidak bisa ditahannya lagi.

"Hiks… Bahkan meminta maaf saja aku merasa tidak pantas… Untuk apa oppa meminta maaf padaku?!" lanjut Ryeowook dengan tangis yang semakin histeris.

"Mianhae… Mianhae, Wookie… Kau tahu aku sangat terguncang saat itu…" jawab Ryeowook.

"Oppa membenciku! Oppa membenciku!" kata Ryeowook sambil memukuli dada Yesung.

"Ani, Wookie… Ani…" kata Yesung berusaha menenangkan Ryeowook.

"Oppa membenciku! Pergilah oppa! Jangan datang lagi!"

"Ani, Wookie… Aku tidak membencimu…"

"Bohong!"

"Mianhae, Wookie… Mianhae…" kata Yesung sambil memeluk Ryeowook yang sudah sedikit tenang meskipun masih memukuli dada Yesung dengan intesitas yang lebih kecil.

"Oppa pembohong… Hiks…" kata Ryeowook sesaat sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya. Yesung ikut merosot seiring dengan hilangnya kesadaran yeoja yang ada dalam pelukannya.

"Mianhae, Wookie…" kata Yesung sambil menitikkan air matanya lalu mencium pucuk kepala Ryeowook.

.

.

.

Matahari pagi bersinar hangat dan mulai membangunkan beberapa orang yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Ryeowook membuka matanya perlahan. Yeoja itu merasa ada sepasang lengan yang menguncinya, memberinya kehangatan dan perlindungan.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Yesung lembut. Ryeowook tidak menanggapinya. Yesung segera menggendong yeoja itu lalu memindahkannya ke ranjangnya. Yesung menaikkan selimut Ryeowook sampai ujung selimut itu menyentuh dagu yeoja itu.

"Istirahatlah, semalam kau demam…" kata Yesung.

Ryeowook kembali memejamkan matanya. Yesung pun memakai jaketnya dan bersiap untuk kembali berkutat dengan rutinitasnya. Namja itu tertegun sejenak sebelum meninggalkan kamar Ryeowook lalu ia mencium bibir Ryeowook dengan sangat lembut.

Ryeowook membuka matanya saat merasakan seseorang menciumnya. Setetes air mata pun jatuh dari sudut matanya. Yeoja itu kembali memejamkan matanya saat ciuman itu berakhir.

"Saranghae…" bisik Yesung saat bibir mereka masih berjarak cukup dekat.

BLAM

Ryeowook kembali membuka matanya saat mendengar suara pintu kamarnya tertutup. Ia tertegun dengan perlakuan namja itu. Namja yang pernah dan akan selalu dicintainya. Ryeowook beranjak dari ranjangnya lalu membuka jendela kamarnya. Dilihatnya namja itu sudah bersiap dengan gitarnya.

"Oppa, mianhae…" kata Ryeowook lemah.

.

Yesung masuk ke kamar Ryeowook sambil menggosokkan kedua tangannya. Meskipun musim semi, tapi udara malam tidak selalu sehangat di siang hari. Namja itu sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Ryeowook yang sedang merebahkan kepalanya di meja belajarnya.

Yesung mendekati Ryeowook. Ia mengelus rambut halus Ryeowook, tapi yeoja itu sama sekali tidak terbangun. Yesung melihat sebuah foto yang tertutup. Ia membalikkan foto itu dan sedikit terkejut melihat foto itu. Foto yang menampakka dirinya dengan Ryeowook.

Yesung ingat betul dimana dan kapan foto itu diambil. Sekitar 1,5 tahun lalu saat Yesung dan dongsaengnya memperoleh undian berlibur ke Jeju. Yesung tersnyum sekilas lalu meletakkan foto itu dengan posisi yang seharusnya.

"Wookie…" panggil Yesung sambil menggoyangkan bahu Ryeowook perlahan. Yeoja itu menggeliat lalu membuka matanya.

"Oppa?" kata Ryeowook. Yesung tersenyum hangat membalas satu kata yang diucapkan Ryeowook.

"Ne… Kenapa kau tidur disini?" tanya Yesung.

"Aniyo…" jawab Ryeowook kembali bersikap dingin pada Yesung. Yesung menarik satu kursi lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Ryeowook.

"Wookie… Kau percaya oppa?" tanya Yesung sambil menggenggam tangan Ryeowook. Ryeowook berusaha melepaskan tangannya, tapi Yesung menahannya.

"Jawab aku…" kata Yesung sambil menatap Ryeowook intens.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" kata Ryeowook.

"Shireo!"

Ryeowook tetap berusaha melepaskan tangannya namun Yesung juga tetap menahannya. Dengan satu gerakan Yesung membawa Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya. Ryeowook kini berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan namja itu.

"Oppa, lepas!"

Yesung pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook sedikit terengah karena selalu memberontak sejak dalam pelukan Yesung. Usahanya melepaskan diri dari pelukan namja itu cukup membuatnya terengah.

"Wookie… Maafkan oppa, ne?"

"Hiks…"

Ryeowook justru terisak sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Yesung hendak kembali memeluk Ryeowook, namun yeoja itu kembali menepis lengan Yesung.

"Kenapa oppa selalu meminta maaf? Bahkan aku saja tidak pernah berani meminta maaf padamu, oppa…" kata Ryeowook sambil menatap Yesung yang terlihat kabur di matanya akibat banyaknya air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu, Wookie…"

"Tidak usah berbohong padaku, oppa!"

"Ya, Wookie! Kenapa kau begitu pengecut? Inikah Ryeowook yang kukenal?"

"Hiks…"

"Wookie, kau harus percaya padaku… Aku tidak menyalahkanmu atas kematian Donghae, itu semua kecelakaan…"

"Kecelakaan itu tidak akan terjadi jika saja aku mendengarkanmu, mendengarkan teman-temanku untuk tidak pergi ke klub malam itu! Aku tidak akan mabuk dan menabrak Donghae jika saja aku mendengarkan kalian! Kau harus ingat itu, oppa!" kata Ryeowook setengah berteriak di tengah-tengah isakannya.

"Baiklah… Apa dengan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri kau merasa lebih baik? Kau bahkan tidak pernah keluar dari rumahmu… Kau hanya mengurung dirimu di kamarmu, menyalahkan dirimu, bersikap dingin padaku, apa itu membuatmu lebih baik?" kata Yesung setengah berteriak. Ryeowook hanya terus terisak.

"Wookie… Dengarkan oppa…" kata Yesung sambil menangkup wajah Ryeowook dan memaksa Ryeowook untuk menatapnya.

"Aku yakin akan hatiku, kau tidak tahu tentang hatiku… Aku merindukanmu, itu sebabnya aku sengaja bernyanyi di sekitar rumahmu… Aku berharap suatu hari kau akan menghampiriku, memelukku dan mengatakan kalau kau merindukanku… Kau tidak akan tahu hal itu karena kau tidak tahu tentang hatiku, tapi aku tahu apa yang aku rasakan… Semuanya masih sama seperti saat aku bertemu denganmu…" kata Yesung.

"Hiks…"

Yesung menghapus air mata Ryeowook yang terus mengalir.

"Aku tidak pantas untukmu, oppa…" kata Ryeowook lemah.

"Kau tidak berhak menentukannya, akulah yang berhak menentukannya…"

"Bahkan untuk menyebut namamu saja aku rasa aku tidak pantas… Apa kau tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan?"

"Ani… Maka dari itu berbagilah denganku…"

"Hiks…"

"Kau mau kan? Kau tidak ingin kembali seperti dulu? Saat kita sering tertawa dan pergi bersama?" tanya Yesung. Ryeowook hanya menggeleng.

"Wae?" tanya Yesung.

"Akan sulit bagiku… Biasanya kita selalu tertawa dan pergi bersama Donghae…"

"Baiklah… Kita mulai lagi dari awal… Hanya kita berdua…"

"Oppa…"

Yesung tersenyum hangat lalu kembali menghapus jejak air mata yang tercipta di pipi Ryeowook.

"Sekarang kau tidurlah, ini sudah malam… Kau harus istirahat, ne?" kata Yesung. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk.

Yesung membawa Ryeowook menuju ranjangnya kemudian menarik selimut Ryeowook sampai sebatas dadanya saat yeoja itu sudah terbaring di ranjangnya. Yesung duduk di tepi ranjang Ryeowook, ia tersenyum hangat sebelum Ryeowook memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

_**One month later…**_

Seorang yeoja dan seorang namja berdiri di depan sebuah makam. Mereka memanjatkan beberapa doa untuk orang yang sudah meninggal itu. Si yeoja lebih dulu menyelesaikan doanya. Ia menatap nisan di depannya lalu menitikkan air matanya.

"Gwaenchana, Wookie?" tanya namja di sampingnya.

"Mianhae…" ucap yeoja bernama Ryeowook itu.

"Sudahlah… Donghae tidak akan tenang jika kau terus menyalahkan dirimu…" kata namja itu sambil merangkul dan mengusap bahu yeoja itu.

"Donghae-ya… Istirahatlah dengan tenang, jaga abeoji dan eomma juga, ne?" kata namja itu.

"Kajja!" kata namja itu sambil menggandeng tangan yeoja itu.

Sepasang namja dan yeoja itu meninggalkan makam Donghae- dongsaeng si namja. Namja itu membuka pintu mobil untuk Ryeowook lalu ia berlari untuk duduk di belakang kemudi mobil Ryeowook.

"Yesung oppa, kita mau kemana?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Molla…" jawab Yesung lalu melajukan mobil Ryeowook.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mereka sampai di tepi sebuah danau. Mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di rerumputan di sekitar danau itu.

"Kau masih sering kemari, oppa?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Hmm" jawab Yesung sambil mengangguk.

"Karena kau yang mengenalkannya padaku…" lanjut Yesung. Ryeowook hanya mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Wookie…" panggil Yesung.

"Ne?"

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Mwo?"

Tanpa basa-basi yesung langsung mencium bibir Ryeowook. Namja itu menangkup wajah Ryeowook dan mulai menyalurkan cintanya lewat ciuman itu. Ryeowook yang awalnya terkejut pun akhirnya membalas ciuman Yesung.

"Saranghae, Wookie…"

Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Ne… Nado saranghae…" balas Ryeowook. Yesung pun tersenyum senang lalu membawa Ryeowook agar lebih dekat dengannya. Ryeowook pun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yesung.

"Oppa, apa Donghae bahagia melihat kita?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja… Donghae pasti bahagia melihatku bisa mendapatkanmu…"

"Jinjja?"

"Kau tidak percaya?"

"Ani, aku percaya…"

"Ah, Wookie… Mungkin saat ini aku tidak bisa menjadi namjachingu yang baik untukmu, tapi kupastikan kau akan menjadi yang terakhir dalam hidupku… You will be last forever…" kata Yesung. Ryeowook menarik dirinya lalu menatap Yesung dan tersenyum senang.

"Gomawo, oppa…"

Yesung tersenyun lalu mengisyaratkan agar Ryeowook kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya. Namja itu juga merangkul lengan yeoja itu, seperti rangkulan posesif namun sangat lembut sambil menciumi pucuk kepala yeoja itu.

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

alohaa...

ada yg kangen YeWook? *saya kangen* huehehehe

ya jadi inilah hasil pelampiasan saya krn kangen YeWook moments kkk~

monggo yg udh baca, isi kotak review yah ;;;)

GOMAWo & see ya :D


End file.
